Beatrix (Granblue Fantasy)
Summary Beatrix, despite being robbed of a promising future, never despairs and continues to fight on alone. Having crossed paths with a sword that devours causality, she eventually comes into her own as an outstanding swordswoman who never stays down no matter how many times she is knocked out. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A | 5-B Name: Beatrix, Hellcat, Ultramarine Origin: Granblue Fantasy Gender: Female Age: 21 Years old Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Some Degree of Hand to Hand combat, Enhanced Senses, Healing (Can randomly heal while in critical state), Aura (She and her weapon posses and exudes aura), Sword Mastery (Skilled on the usage of a sword), Acrobatics (Her maneuverability increases the more critical her state is in), Fire Manipulation and Earth Manipulation, Telepathy (Capable of communicating with her weapon Embrasque), Empowerment (Her weapon is capable of devouring causality making her stronger and faster), Explosion Manipulation (Strikes from her powered Embrasque creates explosion on each strike), Limited Instinctive Reaction (counterattacks if attacked on some occasions), Awakened Power (Her weapon can grow strong depends on the situation and emotion they both feel), Energy Projection (Embrasque can project energy to coat itself), Blessed (As a weapon contractor posessing ancient weapon core), Damage Boost (Can greatly amplify her attacks the more she is on a critical state), Statistics Amplification and Statistics Reduction (Can increase her speed and reduce enemy potency), Magic (Her weapon can grow in size), Absorption (Her weapon can eat primal beast and absorb their strength), Vehicular Mastery (Can drive a speedship and even modify it), Technology Manipulation (She can manipulate her weapon and her weapon can change shape and form on certain circumstances), Weapon Transformation (Her weapon embrasque is a core for an automagod allowing it to change to its automagod form at will or activate its true potential using Moondweller tones), Causality Manipulation (Her sword can devour and bend cause and effect), Immortality and Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid-Godly and Type 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 8; Her weapon can kill primal beast, negating their immortality and regeneration) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Overpowered Agyo and Ungyo who should be as strong as Tiamat and fought off Automagod Pyet-A and Grynoth) | Planet level (Managed to strike and destroy Automagod versatile who wrestled with Proto Bahamut) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge lightning and battled primal beast) | Sub-Relativistic (dodged Automagod Versatile attack who can react to Proto-Bahamut's attacks) Lifting Strength: Class K (Scaled from Agyo and Ungyo) | At least Class K Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class (Embrasque, while charged up from her karma, was able to severe Agyo and Ungyo Light Thread Death Punch and gravely injured them) | Planet Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Tanked a charged Flamek Thunder shot by Eustace just to feed Embrasque with enough karma to strike Automagod Pyet-A severing its head) | Planet level (Ttaken hits from Automagod Versatile) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range to Hundreds of meters with Embrasque (Embrasque attacks is capable of expanding and causing an explosion) Standard Equipment: Embrasque Intelligence: Average. Skilled fighter and capable agent, albeit she is usually acts like an idiot. Weaknesses: Beatrix is clumsy and tends to attract unfortunate incidents. Weak to Light based attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Embrasque' A sword that devours the karma and gets stronger as the users go into multiple dangerous and unfortunate situations. Embrasque is capable of altering its shape and size. *'Immortal Assault' Activate Embrasque Sword to Devour the surging karma and Slashes the enemy multiple times and grants invulnerability against one attack *'Delta Clock' The more attack she performs the higher the potency of her Immortal Assault. *'Unification:' Weakens enemies attack potency. *'Nayde Vanaroosa:' Greatly boost potency for up to three attacks by 230%. *'Soaring Star:' Greatly boost potency and increases as she reaches a critical state. Key: Base | Full Powered Embrasque Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Healers Category:Aura Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Telepaths Category:Empowerment Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Awakened Power Users Category:Energy Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Technology Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Causality Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5